


The Unnamed Blonde

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: He'd only bought her a cup of tea, and yet Alec can't seem to get her off his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While I envisioned this "unnamed blonde" to be Rose, she could honestly be whoever you want her to be.

_The unnamed blonde he’d bought a cuppa for earlier that afternoon settles herself in his lap as if it’s the most natural place in the world for her to be, and ohhh, it certainly feels like it’s the most natural place in the world for her to be._

_Alec brings his hands to her hips, sneaking his fingers under the hem of her shirt to touch her skin. It’s soft and warm and smooth, and he aches to feel more of it._

_The woman presses her lips to his jaw, and Alec tilts his head back to give her more access. The feel of her lips and teeth scraping through the hairs along his neck sends pulses of liquid fire deep in his belly. He’s soon hard and throbbing in his pants, and he tentatively drops his hands to the back pockets of her jeans and tugs._

_She gets his hint and rocks forward against him, pulling a low moan from his throat as sparks of pleasure zing up his spine. Her mouth continues to assault his neck, surely leaving bright red marks on his skin, and he finds he doesn’t care. Not as long as she keeps moving like that and kissing him like that and ohhh, now her hands are in his hair._

_He whimpers as he feels his belly swoop. He’s already embarrassingly close, and the woman seems to realize. He feels her smirk against his jaw as she bucks forward, hard, before gentling the rocking of her hips to keep him right on the edge without being able to fall over._

_“Please,” he grunts, writhing beneath her. He’s so close, and it’s been so long, and he’s forgotten how frantic and raw this feels._

_She smiles again but continues moving torturously slowly above him as her lips wander up his neck and to his cheek before landing at the corner of his mouth. He turns his head to the side, and finally her lips make contact with his._

_He moves a hand from her waist to tangle in her hair, guiding the kiss and deepening it. Her tongue flicks across his bottom lip and he gladly opens for her. He moans as her tongue slides wetly against his, dancing and teasing and making his vision white out in pleasure._

_He’s so hard now and desperate to come. He’ll do anything, he just needs a little more. It won’t take much._

_But this woman seems insistent on killing him slowly. His heart is pounding in his chest in time with the throbbing of his cock. She scrapes her nails across his scalp and grinds down on him, and ohhhh, this is it. He’s right there… just another thrust or two… so close… please…_

Alec gasps as he awakes. He bolts up and reaches for the blonde, but his hand meets with cool sheets and his movements cause his pajamas to caress his cock, and oh, God, that about does him in.

He flops back down and grunts in need as he reaches down to cover his cock, palming himself and panting in need. He hasn’t awoken this hard in decades, and he knows he should feel embarrassed, but he can’t feel anything other than his desperate desire to come.

His eyes roll back in his head as he fists his cock through his pajama bottoms, too impatient to even tug it from the fabric, and he starts moving his hand in quick, sloppy jerks.

“Oh, God,” he grits out, thrusting into his hand. It feels good, so, _so good_. “Oh,  _yes_!”

He chokes out a sob of relief as he thrusts up into his hand and the pressure low in his gut breaks. Hot chills ripple through him as he feels hot warmth flood his pants as waves of ecstatic pleasure wash through him.

He squeezes his eyes shut, seeing the blonde in his lap hovering over him and kissing him gently and cradling his cheeks as he loses himself to the pleasure.

It takes many long seconds before Alec is able to open his eyes, and even then, his vision is swimming and his eyes feel so heavy. He’s not come that hard in years, and God he’s forgotten how wonderful it feels.

He lazily strokes himself through his pants, trembling as gentle aftershocks ripple through him.

When he’s finally too sensitive to continue touching himself, he gingerly crawls out of bed, wincing at how wet the front of his pajama trousers are. It’s still dark out, but there’s a hint of gray on the horizon, so knows dawn will be breaking soon.

He stumbles to the bathroom, sheds his soiled clothes, and turns on the hot water, with visions of that blonde woman safely tucked away in his memories.


End file.
